The Pain That Shows On Your Face
by shulesaddict77
Summary: He was in pain. She shouldn't have completely inappropriate thoughts by only looking at his mouth. But she couldn't help it. If she would have known where this would lead she would have probably never looked at him again. COMPLETE


**Okay, joining tumblr was probably the worst idea ever because the CS tag is constantly firing ideas at my muse. My inspiration for this little one-shot was the 'pervy' post from **_hooked-on-neverland. _**Her**** gif set just killed me when I went on tumblr this morning and then I read **_AmiserableLove's _**newest sexy times popsicle story and voilà … my dirty mind came up with this****. So, smut ahead, folks. You've been warned. :-)**

**Oh, and apparently the whole 'sword' talk is still swirling around in my head. And no, I'm not even one bit sorry that it just popped up in this story. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: So not mine! They wouldn't leave the bed for like a whole season when they would belong to me. :-)**

* * *

"God, would you just stop it!"

"What?" Killian looked up at her confused. "It bloody hurts. You expect me to just lay here silently with probably two broken fingers and some cracked ribs."

"I'm not talking about that." Emma replied, clearly on edge.

Killian shifted, another wave of pain coursing through his body and he groaned loudly, gritting his teeth.

"Just stop it!" Emma almost yelled.

"Love, would you care to explain to me with what I should stop. Because I can't stop feeling the pain." Killian said exasperatedly, throwing his hand up in frustration, cursing loudly as his movement reminded him painfully once again that he shouldn't move at all.

"Oh God, I'm gonna slap you." Emma snapped and he opened one eye, looking up at her. "Swan, just tell me already!"

"You really have no clue, do you?" Emma asked, searching his face for any hints but since he really had no idea what she was so exasperated about, she obviously couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Does it look like I have a clue what you're talking about?" Killian asked, carefully avoiding to move his body too much.

"No." Emma said firmly, shaking her head vehemently. "I won't give you more munition to torture me."

"Torture you?" Killian asked surprised, completely forgetting his injuries again as he straightened himself and he plopped back on the gurney, his hand reaching for his ribs, hissing out a breath as pain shot up his arm as he moved his fingers.

"Ahh, bloody hell." Taking in some deep breaths, he leaned back more carefully this time, opening his eyes slowly to look at her again, furrowing his brows as he saw her staring at his mouth. Watching her face, he saw her flushed cheeks, saw her hands clenched into fists on her thighs. Something was definitely up with her but he didn't know what.

"What?" Killian asked, another groan escaping him and he saw her taking in a sharp breath, her eyes flickering back to his mouth and suddenly something clicked. She was aroused.

Testing his theory, he opened his mouth on a half-groan again, letting his tongue slip into the corner of his mouth, biting down on it slowly, watching her intently under half-closed eye lids, a flutter of satisfaction rising up in him as she narrowed her eyes at his movement, her gaze still solely focused on his mouth.

"Thank you, darling."

"For what?" Emma asked, looking at him confused.

"For the munition."

"Shit!" Emma cursed, realizing that he had figured it out on his own.

"You like that, don't you?" Killian said, licking his lips suggestively. She didn't even know that you could lick your lips suggestively but she couldn't come up with any other word that would describe accurately how he was taunting her with his mouth.

"You don't look like you're in pain, you look like you are having ..." Emma trailed off, clearly not wanting to tell him that he looked as if he would come any second.

"Having what?" Killian asked, clearly amused about her flustered state.

"Never mind." Emma said, standing up to leave him alone.

"Come on, love." Killian drawled and she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Don't stop now."

She didn't know why she didn't just leave, why she even said anything. "When you are supposedly in pain and do that thing with your mouth … you ..." Emma already wanted to give up frustrated, the smug expression on his face making her even angrier but her mouth was apparently not connected to her brain anymore as she heard herself say. "Your facial expression … you look like you are getting off any second."

Not even giving him the chance to reply with one of his sexual innuendos, she swirled around and almost ran in the other direction, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. What had she been thinking? She should have never told him. Never. This would bite her in the ass. No doubt about that.

~K&E~

She would kill him. She would just go over there and drive a knife into him. Her fingers tightened around the knife on the table and she was wondering if a normal kitchen knife would be able to pierce his skin or if she needed to go to the kitchen to fetch one of the butcher knives.

Her eyes returned to him, the murderous thoughts still coursing through her system. He was leaning against the doorframe, his feet casually crossed. The arm with his hook was supporting his other arm, his fingers sticking out, the white color of the splint around his hand shining brightly against the black of his leather coat.

He was talking to Ruby but then he suddenly lifted his head, his eyes locking with hers, a cocky smirk tilting up his mouth before he turned his head back to Ruby and as he shifted, his mouth opened in a silent groan and he pressed his hand against his ribs, his tongue appearing for a second in the corner of his mouth. She was still watching him, not able to turn her gaze away from him and so she couldn't miss it as he cocked one eyebrow for a second. His eyes were searching hers for just a brief moment and one corner of his mouth twitched up as a satisfied gleam crossed his eyes.

God, he was doing it on purpose. She would kill him. Right now.

~K&E~

She could swear she'd already developed a sixth sense when it came to him. She just knew he was there. She didn't even flinch when his fingers brushed her hair away as he leaned into her from behind, his voice ringing low and husky in her ear.

"Did you miss me, love?"

"Not a bit." Emma replied, trying to sound completely uninterested. "I was glad you weren't around. You're just annoying."

"What annoys you most? My undeniable wit or ..." Killian paused, leaning closer, his lips brushing over her skin. "... my mouth?"

Emma closed her eyes for a second, mashing down the unbearable desire to swirl around and just shut him up by kissing him. He was weakening her bit by bit. But she was done with letting him get under her skin like that. He was a man after all. She wasn't above playing a little dirty.

Turning around, she looked up at him, wanting to roll her eyes as she saw the smug grin on his face. Maybe what she intended to do was taking it a little too far, but she just wanted to wipe this smug grin off his face. Lifting her hand, she trailed her fingers along the hem of his shirt, slipping them down his stomach, her eyes never leaving his as she stopped briefly as her fingers reached the belt of his leather pants.

"Hmm, tough question. What do you think?" Emma asked, her fingers slipping deeper, pressing softly against him, her mouth tilting up into a smug grin as she felt him grow under her hand.

"Nothing? Excellent." Emma said, her fingers closing around him for a second before she turned around, throwing over her shoulder. "By the way, your facial expression … it looks exactly the same. I wonder what it looks like if you are in pain and aroused at the same time. But I guess, we'll never find out."

He could only stare after her. It was clearly only a matter of time until one of them would just snap. He just wasn't sure anymore who would snap first.

~K&E~

"God, this is ridiculous." Emma hissed, swirling around to him before he'd even uttered one word. This was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon she'd wanted to spend with her family at the barn festival. Just laughing around, buying Henry too much candy, getting to know her parents better. But of course he was there, too. Following her with his eyes everywhere, making her body tingle as he brushed against her as often as he could get close to her.

"Let's say we're even and just get it over with." Emma said, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward.

"Even? We are not even close to even." Killian growled, twirling his arm to get her hand of him. As she turned around to him, her eyes blazing with fury and something else he doubted was anything else than a figment of his imagination, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. What do you mean with 'get it over with'?"

"What do you think?" Emma snapped, rolling her eyes as his mouth turned up into a smug grin. "Don't get all smug now. You want it as much as I want it."

"Let me just savor this moment." Killian said teasingly. "Emma Swan, the town's sheriff, is inviting me into the stables for some naughty alone time."

"I think I've changed my mind."

"No way." Killian growled, grabbing her arm and shoving her towards the stables. "Get in there!"

"Stop being so pushy."

"Pushy?" Killian asked incredulously. "Didn't you just invite me to join you a second ago? We are playing this game for weeks now, Swan. Aren't you tired of it? Because I surely am."

They were standing in the middle of the aisle, both breathing heavily as if they'd just run a marathon. Neither of them wanted to give in first, their eyes hard and unwavering until Emma made the mistake to let her eyes wander to his mouth and shaking her head slowly, she looked up into his eyes again, sighing softly. "Me too."

Turning around sharply, she walked down the aisle, her head swinging left and right, checking the boxes until she found an empty one at the far end. Her head swirled around to him, her whole posture telling him how serious she was. "Are you coming or what?"

He didn't even feel the slightest hint of victory as he walked quickly towards her. She had been driving him crazy over the last few weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted a woman so much. There was no feeling of victory, he was only feeling relief. Relief that he would finally have her.

As he stepped through the door of the box, her hand grabbed his shirt and she pushed him into the wall, her fingers already busy with opening his shirt, tugging it out of his pants and before he even could react in any way, her hand had already opened his belt and lowered the zipper. A sharp breath whooshed out of him as she slipped her hand under his briefs, her fingers curling around him.

"God, Hook. This expression … " Her fingers tightened, pumping him slowly, a contended sigh slipping over her lips as his mouth dropped open slightly. "... it's the most arousing thing I've ever seen. I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing it."

"Gods, Emma." Killian spoke hoarsely, lifting his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I want to kiss you so badly."

"Then why don't you?" Emma asked and it took him a few seconds to focus on her question since her hand was still wrapped firmly around him.

"The moment your lips will touch mine I might lose control." Killian replied, pulling her hand out of his pants.

"You might?" Emma asked before she added challengingly. "Then let's find out."

Standing up on her tiptoes, she lifted her mouth to his, stopping just a hairsbreadth away from his lips, feeling his shuddering breath brushing over her skin. She waited until he opened his eyes before she let her tongue trail along his lips, expecting him to reciprocate but his lips stayed pressed together into a hard line.

Leaning back, she wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers slipping into the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want you to kiss me."

"You sure?" Killian asked, pushing her back gently, putting some space between them.

"Kiss me."

Emma stared up at him, holding her breath. The seconds ticked by and she already wondered if he would ever make a move as he suddenly closed the gap between them and pushed her hard against the opposite wall. Emma let out a low groan as her back hit the wall but then his lips were on hers, his tongue darting into her mouth as he kissed her aggressively, showing her what he had meant with losing control as he kissed her with such a passion that his scruff already left her skin with a burning sensation as his mouth took everything she was willing to give.

She wasn't even aware that his hand had slipped between their bodies as she suddenly felt his fingers pushing her panties away and her lips fell from his mouth as he buried not one but two fingers in her, stretching her almost painfully and a whimper slipped over her lips as he curled his fingers inside of her, stroking her walls.

"Bloody hell." Killian rasped as he pushed his fingers into her. She was so wet that his fingers were almost immediately drenched with her arousal, her moans making him even harder.

Slipping his fingers out of her, he stepped back, gulping in air. "Clothes. Off. Now, Swan!"

His panted commands made her even more aroused and she slipped out of her clothes as fast as she could. As she looked up after discarding all of her clothes in record time, he was just throwing his leather coat on the pile of straw in the corner of the box, his shirt following it to the ground a second later. Straightening up, his fingers went to his pants and she could only stare at him as his pants hit the ground and he stepped out of them, turning around to her.

Her mouth went dry as her eyes fell on his obvious arousal, liquid heat pooling between her thighs as she imagined him being inside of her. Her eyes flickered up to his face and the desire burning out of his eyes made her heart skip a beat. He didn't say anything, just stretched out his hand and she stepped slowly closer, a jolt rushing through her body as his hand closed around hers and he pulled her into his body.

This time his kiss was slow and sensual as he lowered her to the ground, following her immediately. Opening her legs for him, he slipped between them, ready to enter her. Holding her gaze, he leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows before he pushed slowly into her, filling her inch by inch until he was buried in her until the hilt. Her hands tightened around his upper arms as he stayed still, his mouth hovering over hers and she whispered against his lips. "God, you have no idea how much my body has yearned for this."

"You mean this?" Killian asked softly, pulling out of her before he pushed into her again.

"Yes." Emma breathed. "This."

"Gods, Swan." Killian groaned. "You are going to be the death of me."

He began to move again, taking her with slow and deep thrusts. But it wasn't enough for her and she wrapped her legs around him and with a sudden movement she flipped them around, chuckling slightly as she saw the surprised expression on his face about the change of position. Apparently he'd expected her to just let him do all the work.

Pressing her hands against his chest, she got up on her knees, smiling broadly as he groaned when he slipped out of her. She pushed him slightly, indicating that he should move so that he wouldn't lie on the raw straw and he'd followed her silent command, taking her with him as he moved them both back on the coat again. Satisfied with the new position she leaned forward, her lips brushing over his jaw as she whispered into his ear. "There are so many more enjoyable activities I prefer to do with a man on his back."

His low chuckle send a shiver down her spine, his hoarse spoken words shooting a sizzling sensation through her body. "I told you when I jab you with my _sword_ you'll feel it."

"Strangely I like to be jabbed with your _sword_."

"Gods, I will never ever be able to touch my sword again without thinking about this."

"So you're touching your _sword_ a lot?" Emma asked, grinning down at him, clearly enjoying the sexual innuendos.

"I was talking about my real sword." Killian groaned. "You know, the one with which I kill people."

"I'm glad this _sword_ is not killing anyone." Emma replied, shifting atop of him, rubbing her stomach along his length.

"Don't be too sure about that?" Killian said, wrapping an arm around her to stay her movements. "It might still be able to make your heart stop."

"Cocky much?"

"It's not cockiness if it's true, love." Killian replied smugly.

"So, let's see if I'll get that expression back on your face." Emma said, pulling back slightly so that his arm dropped down from her body.

A scowl appeared between his brows as he didn't understand her statement immediately and Emma grinned as she slipped one of her hands between their bodies and guided him to her entrance. Leaning back, she straightened herself, the movement making him glide into her and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her around him.

"Ah, there it is." Emma whispered triumphantly as his head fell back on his coat and his mouth opened on a silent moan.

"Again." Emma raised her hips, letting him slip almost completely out of her, watching his face intently and he opened his eyes slowly, his fingers gripping her waist tightly. "I want to see it again."

This time he couldn't keep himself from moaning loudly as she rocked her hips forward, taking him all in. Even if he would have wanted to defy her wish, he wouldn't have been able to do it. The feeling of her engulfing him tightly melted away all resistance he might have had in him. He had no control over his facial expressions anymore. Everything got swept away by the sensations that rolled through his body as she rode him hard and fast and his hips rose to meet hers, picking up her rhythm, their bodies slamming against each other, their breaths quickening as their movements became more and more erratic. He could feel how her walls began to tighten around him and he flipped her around, driving into her hard. Once, twice. The third time he buried himself deep in her, he exploded, a loud groan ripping through his throat as her walls gripped him hard, her body arching into his as she joined him and they both tumbled over the edge.

~K&E~

"Where have you been?" Mary Margaret's voice made her head swirl around. She'd just been checking if she hadn't misbuttoned her blouse or left her zipper open or something like that. She wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"Just walking around." Emma replied nonchalantly.

"Walking around?" Mary Margaret said slowly, lifting her hand to pull a piece of straw out of her hair. "And you just stumbled into a pile of straw?"

"Aehm, not exactly."

She didn't want to look, she knew she would give everything away by looking at him but when he came out of the stables, she just couldn't resist, her eyes sweeping over his form, a lazy grin appearing on her face as she met his eyes.

"Why are you staring at Hook as if you want to eat him up?" Mary Margaret asked, but Emma couldn't tear her gaze away from him and she could hear Mary Margaret taking in a sharp breath. "Wait a sec! He just came out of the stables and you … Oh my God, you two … you two did it?"

"Did what?" Emma asked innocently, her gaze returning to her mother.

"Don't give me that innocent look!" Mary Margaret huffed, stabbing a finger in the direction of Hook. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If you mean if we admired the horses …" Emma began, suppressing a grin as she saw the exasperated expression on Mary Margaret's face. "... yes, that was what we were doing."

"Admiring the horses? Yeah, right." Mary Margaret said sarcastically. "You were admiring something completely different judging by the look in your eyes. I know that look."

"What look?"

"You just had insanely good sex." Mary Margaret said, holding up a hand as Emma opened her mouth to deny it. "And don't lie to me."

"It wasn't bad." Emma admitted, shrugging a shoulder in mock nonchalance.

"Of course. Not bad." Mary Margaret planted her hands on her hips, looking at her with a disapproving look. "That's the reason why you are looking at him as if you can't wait to jump him again."

"Okay, it was pretty good."

"So this is more than a 'one time only thing because we just couldn't keep our hands off each other'?"

"As much as I wish I could tell you it won't happen again ..." Emma said quietly, her tone serious for the first time since they'd started this conversation. "It probably will happen again.

"Because you can't get him out of your head?"

"Because I should have known that having him once just makes it absolutely impossible to stay away from him." Emma told her. "I knew it would be fantastic. But I was weak and now it's too late. I want more. And right now, I don't give a damn where this might end, I just want him."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma asked surprised. She would have expected Mary Margaret to give her hell on earth for sleeping with Captain Hook of all men.

"I think it's a horrible idea. He is Captain Hook." Mary Margaret elaborated. "But I know just ignoring it won't work. You clearly want each other too much. Fighting it just makes it worse."

"I know. It can escalate a little." Emma said, her eyes taking on a dreamy look.

"I hope the horses aren't scared for life now." Mary Margaret said mockingly, making Emma laugh out loud. "I promise. Next time we'll choose a more private environment."

"So you're already thinking about the next time?"

"Definitely."

Killian raised an eyebrow as he looked up upon hearing her laughter. A surge of pride rushed through him when he saw the glow on her face. He had been the one who had put it there. Her eyes met his and she shot him a broad grin before she licked her lips slowly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes sparkling with amusement and it was as if he could hear her voice in his head, as if she was standing right beside him.

_I'm not done with you just yet._

His mouth turned up into a smirk, matching hers and he gave her a short nod and curt bow, his eyes speaking to her as if he would say the words out loud.

_I'm not done with you just yet either._

No. Whatever this was. It was clearly not over. Not yet.

* * *

**I have no idea what happened that he was hurt at the beginning of this story. I didn't give it one thought actually. I just needed him to be hurt to get into the story. :-)**

**You know, reviews are like looking at gifs of Colin … they always put a goofy grin on my face. :-)**


End file.
